1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scanner system and image data generating method.
2. Related Art
Technology for using multiple sensor chips to scan a document, synthesize output from each of the sensor chips, and generate image data is well known. JP Patent 4864021 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,345,325, for example, describe technology whereby a document is scanned by light from an image scanning area passing through a specific light guide and reaching multiple sensor chips.
The technology of the related art discloses a configuration for scanning a document using multiple sensor chips, but does not propose a suitable number of sensor chips to use. Configuring a scanner with a small number of sensor chips increases the size of the scanner.
The configuration of a scanner having both a conveyance device and a scanning platen is not specifically described in the foregoing related art.